Winter Dreams
by Black Shadow Fox Shaman
Summary: Kenshin has been called away due to a rumor that Saitou is back in town. Kaoru is left at home worried about him. Just his luck too a heavy snow storm hits...


Title: Winter Dreams  
Author/Nick Name: BlackShadowFoxShaman  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Kenshin has been called away due to a rumor that Saitou is back. Kaoru is worried that something might happen to him while he's out there in the snow storm... (i suck at summaries)  
  
A/N: In this story Kaoru's dad had died when she was young. Her mother raised her until her death when Kaoru was 10.  
  
Winter Dreams  
  
There was no way he could make it through this snow storm. Sadness engulfed him. There was something that he had to tell the one person that he loved most. This snow was in his way. The snow was at least two feet deep as he struggled through the snow. He just had to make it.  
  
Kaoru watched the snow fall from her window in her room. The white flakes were glistening. She was waiting for Kenshin to get back from what ever it was that had called him away not but a few hours before. Sano and Yahiko were training in the dojo. She sighed and changed into something heavier so she could go outside.  
Once she stepped out the wind almost drove her back inside but her worry drove her on. The porch was gathering snow faster than she could imagine it doing before. This reminded her of another such winter.  
  
Flashback  
  
Kaoru was 8 her mother sat beside her as they ate their dinner. There was a sudden thump on the door. Her mother rose motioning for Kaoru to stay put. She watched her mother open the door. There was a man standing there half frozen from the cold. His body was swathed in thick black clothes.  
May I come in and warm myself by the fire?  
Of course sir, come in.  
She gestured towards the fire that was blazing in the kitchen. The dark clad stranger followed close behind Kaoru's mother. He sat himself beside the fire and proceeded to warm himself up.  
Would you like some warm stew to warm you up sir?  
His golden eyes flashed then were shadowed by blood red bangs. The stranger ducked his head again to silently accept the offer. Her mother placed the bowl before him and he began to eat. Kaoru watched the stranger with wrapped fascination. He only looked up at her once. The stranger stayed the night. The next morning he left without a word.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Kaoru jerked as if a physical blow to her heart. _Those golden eyes... Kenshin... _She never even thought that it was possible. She'd have to ask him when he returned. Shivering made her turn around and go back inside. The fire looked inviting.  
  
A dark figure trudged through the heavy snow. There was no end to it. The bleak whiteness. He had to make it. She needed to know...  
  
Kaoru watched the snow fall and waited for Kenshin to return. Sometime later she fell asleep dreaming of a day not to long ago. When she almost changed her life.  
  
flashback  
  
  
What is it Miss Kaoru?  
Kenshin I have to tell you something important.  
What is it? he asked seriously.  
  
Sano yelled there was an urgency in his voice that told him that it was a serious matter.  
What is it Sano?  
There was a rumor in town that Saitou is back.  
Then I must go and face him. Sano stay here and protect Miss Kaoru and Yahiko.  
Will do.  
Kaoru had worry creasing her brow. Inside she was cursing Sano and Saitou. They had ruined this.  
Kenshin be careful.  
I will, that I will.  
The red haired samurai walked out the door to defend his friends.  
  
end flashback  
  
She slowly came awake with the sound of heavy foot fall. Her mind jumped into action. Running to the door she threw it open. There in the snow stood a black clad man. Her heart nearly stopped. It was Saitou. The sight of the dark clad person reminded her of him. She slammed the door and went for her bokken. This was her only defense. Then she heard the door open and someone walk in. She got down in a crouching position ready to fight.  
Once the person was in sight he leapt for him. The stranger blocked her attack.  
  
The familiar voice stopped her.  
  
Kaoru are you all right?  
He pushed away the dark cloak that had covered those blood red locks. His deep violet eyes glistened.  
I thought...  
It was nothing Kaoru.  
She dropped her weapon and locked the man in a fierce hug. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around her.  
Kaoru what's wrong?  
I was worried...  
It's all right Miss Kaoru, that it is. You are safe.  
  
He was shivering and she realized it. She pulled him into the kitchen where the fire was blazing. Kenshin was shivering.  
Kenshin sit beside the fire and warm up.  
Kaoru watched him try and remove his cloak.  
Let me help you.  
That's quiet all right Miss Kaoru.  
Kenshin please...  
Miss Kaoru...  
She ignored him and began to help him take off the water soaked cloak.  
Kenshin I have to tell you something important before something else happens.  
Miss Kaoru...  
Kaoru put a finger on his lips to silence him.  
Please listen. I wanted to tell you this for a long time but things keep happening. I...  
She stopped for a moment to let him shrug off the cloak.  
You came here ten years ago didn't you?  
  
I knew it. Though your eyes were more emotionless then.  
Miss Kaoru.  
Please just Kaoru.  
  
I love you...  
  
I love you Kenshin.  
He was taken aback by the confession. For some time he had suspected but he never thought that she would blurt it out now. He couldn't deny the warmth that was her on his body. Her fingers on his chest and her finger on his lips. He moved her finger away from his lips.  
Kaoru... I...  
Sadness washed into her eyes. He saw it and winced inwardly.  
  
He leaned forward and captured her lips in a sweet chaste kiss.  
Kaoru I never thought that this day would come. I love you too...  
He pulled her against him and caught her lips in a passionate kiss. Just then Sano walked in.  
  
He stopped when he saw their passionate embrace. He smirked and took himself out of the room. He knew it would work out eventually.  
  
The End


End file.
